


It Happens

by TrashyKings



Series: Ask Prompts [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Let Me Know If I Need To Tag More, M/M, Sibling Incest, makeout fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:14:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24325612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashyKings/pseuds/TrashyKings
Summary: "Can you teach me how to kiss?"The question was the best Roman could come up with. Best he could do to try and satisfy himself with his feelings for his brother.Remus stared at him, then grinned."Sure, why not?"
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Series: Ask Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756177
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	It Happens

**Author's Note:**

> summary isn't in the fic. also Wow first fic on ao3 for this account and ofc it's remrom and they're being Like That skldjhdf

When did this start?

Five minutes ago when Roman had first idiotically asked Remus to show him how to kiss?

Three weeks ago when he realized he’d developed _feelings_ for his _twin brother?_

Four days ago when he decided to do something about it?

A minute ago when Roman finally, _nervously_ pressed his lips to Remus’ because he, for some reason, had said yes?

Roman wasn’t sure, but right now with his brothers fingers grazing his jaw to tip his head up and his tongue tracing over his lips in a silent request for entry, he didn’t think he _cared._

“Hard to make out when you’re distracted, Ro,” Remus commented, pulling back his tongue and giving Roman his ability to breathe back.

His lips were still brushing against Roman’s though. Roman’s heart was still thudding in his chest and it was only a matter of time before his lungs constricted and he felt the wall in his throat come back.

Remus’ lips shifted into a smirk, and Roman couldn’t help the quiet whine he let out in response. He cut it off as soon as he heard it though, jerking back in hopes of smothering his face with his hands to hide the flames in his cheeks.

His brother (his _brother_ ) caught one hand, using his other to snake around Roman’s waist and pull their bodies flush together, his smirk growing.

“You wanted to learn, Roman. You about to take that back?” Remus asked, tone teasing but words genuine.

He was giving Roman an out. The ability to go back and pretend this didn’t happen.

It would probably be the better idea to go back. Smarter to back out and find someone else to teach him to kiss.

Roman didn’t want to though.

“ _No,_ ” he breathed, his free hand going to the back of Remus’ neck and pulling him down until their lips were connected again.

Remus made a pleased noise in the back of his throat and Roman couldn’t help the swell of pride in his chest at being the _cause_ of that.

He kind of wanted to cause more.

With a mental map of their room, Roman tried leading Remus in the direction of his bed.

Key word being tried.

Remus seemed to understand what he was trying to do because with a chuckle and a nip at Roman’s lip that prompted a small squeak from him, he had was moving them in another direction.

Roman was too busy trying to recover from the bite, too distracted by the fact that Remus was now trailing kisses up his jaw (he didn’t know it could be so _sensitive_ ) to figure out where they were going.

And then his back was against a wall, and Remus’ mouth was pressing a kiss just next to his ear.

“You’re not subtle, Ro,” he whispered, his breath gushing over his ear and sending a shiver down his spine.

“Wh-” Roman tried to ask for clarification, tried to find out if his real motivations behind this were known but Remus cut him off by reconnecting their lips.

He guessed it didn’t matter right now. All that mattered was Remus’ mouth working against his own and his free hand snaking under his shirt while he held Roman’s hand captive against the wall.

Roman couldn’t help but thank the universe he’d remembered to lock the door before this started. He didn’t know what would happen if their parents walked in right now.

Didn’t really care, with the way Remus felt against him. How _could_ he care when Remus pushed one of his legs between his own and moved his lips from Roman’s down to his neck where he was trailing kisses.

Remus shifted his hand to grab the fabric of Roman’s shirt from the inside, yanking it down until his collarbone was visible and then he started sucking a bruise.

The sound Roman let out in response was embarrassing but he was so distracted he didn’t _care._

Roman usually cared a lot. Funny what Remus did to him.

**Author's Note:**

> my blog is [bro-im-gonna-whip-your-butt](https://bro-im-gonna-whip-your-butt.tumblr.com/) if you wanna give me a follow or have a request or what have you! I'd love to make more friends with this ship :D


End file.
